A mistake
by danita3
Summary: When Mike makes a huge mistake, Mentor has no other option but to bench him again, and this time for good. Did he take the right decision? Or things aren't always what they seem...Also, the team uncovers some shocking revelations about their friend.


**Hello readers! Welcome to my first power rangers fic, i hope my story earns your attention and you follow me towards the end :).**

**Before we begin, there are some things that I feel I must say! So bear with me here :p. First of all, I love Mike! And I truly believe his character can have more depth to it and the show or the other fics didn't give him enough justice justice in my opinion :\. **

**Second, call me delusional, but really we know nothing about his family, at the end of the show he goes to live with Emily, his claustrophobia, and then there was that time when he was kicked off the team and said that no one understood him... Now if all these things didn't say something, i don't know what would :|.**

**Third! I wanna say that the ideas in this story have been nestling in my head for a while now, and when i started reading other fics i found similar ones to mine. I really don't want anyone to be mad or offended or upset or anything, believe me it was sheer coincidence, plus that my plot is completely different so, no hard feelings .. **

**Well, thats about it, sorry for all this mumbo jumbo but i just had to get it out! Enjoy your reading, and please write more Mike stories cause there aint enough of em out there. We have enough Emily and Jayden stories to last us a life time -_-**

** . . . . . . . . . . .**

"Guys! Guys! Guess what! Whoaaaaa" Emily came Running towards the kitchen where the rest of her Samurai companions were currently sitting on their and having breakfast. In her haste to deliver the exciting news to her friends, she tripped and almost made contact with the shiny wooden floor, hadn't Mike caught her just in time.

"Slow down Em, now how could we possibly get our good news if anything happened to you?" the green ranger teased.

"Mike!" the yellow ranger chuckled and playfully hit him on his shoulder, while Mia and Kevin's ears perked up as their movements became more anxious. Jayden however stayed neutral and well composed as usual, but he still felt a very small desire to know what the fuss was all about.

"Mentor noticed how home sick i've been getting and he was worried that it might distract me in the field. So, since our last attack on the Nighloks has weakened them to the point where it would take them a while to recover, he said he'd allow us all a chance to visit our families!

But we still have to be super careful as you all know, and still conceal our identity from our friends"

Mia,Kevin, and Antonio were ecstatic when they heard the news, though Mike and Jayden were less enthusiastic about it.

"Jayden, since we're all leaving, I don't want you here all by yourself, its not fair. I would like to invite you to have dinner with my family.

You'll get to meet Serena! And i'm sure my parents are gonna love you.

You have to try mom's cooking, country food is like nothing you've ever tasted before!" Emily beamed happily towards Jayden.

"That's very sweet of you Emily, but this is your special time together. I wouldn't want to interfere" Jayden kindly dismissed the invitation.

"Ugh Jayden! You can be very silly sometimes" she rolled her eyes.

"You're coming and that's it! I'm not taking no for an answer" Emily finally stated, releasing her tough Emily persona. Jayden smiled at her and willingly nodded his approval.

"In that case, I would be honoured to join your family for dinner, Ma'am"

The petite blonde squealed, and her beautiful golden locks bounced up and down out of happiness that Jayden has accepted her offer.

A twinge of jealousy hit Mike as he observed the two, but he soon washed it away. If anyone deserved a time away from the Shiba house, it was Jayden. He knew Jayden was lonely most of his time growing up, Mike figured that a cozey place and spending time with a loving family would benefit him greatly.

Mentor J.I entered the kitchen moments later, in the midst of his students gleeful expressions.

"You're still here? You're wasting precious time!" he didn't need to repeat himself twice as the rangers raced to their rooms to gather their belongings. The Mentor's heart warmed at the sheer look of joy on each of their faces. Its easy to forget sometimes that they're just kids with the weight of the world on their shoulders, literally.

As he went to pour himself a glass of milk, he was surprised to see someone still on the stools in front of him, and it wasn't the person he had in mind.

"Mike? Why haven't you left with the others?"

Mike's trance was interrupted by Mentor J.I's reasonable question. He tried to find an explanation that would sound convincing enough to drive mentor away from the subject.

"Uh, my parents informed me recently that they went on a holiday to Europe! You know the whole ceasing the moment thing since I'm not around to give them grief anymore"

Of course, Mentor knew better than to believe an excuse such as this, but he had faith that Mike would talk to him or his team whenever he was ready.

"Okay, I will be seeing you around then" after Mentor's departure from the kitchen, the green ranger sighed as the emptiness of the Shiba house finally downed on him.

"How can I tell them that I have no place to go back to?" he whispered dejectedly to himself.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Oh ah ooooh. This is very bad news! Master Xandred will be furious" Dayu heard the giant squid's frantic mumbling and decided to act upon it because it was getting on her nerves.

"What's the matter this time, noodle face?" she asked, giving her harmonium a quick strum.

"I'm afraid we're running out of forces. The way those rangers keep destroying our Moogers, we won't have an army left"

"Hmmmm. I wonder how you're going to tell Master Xandred about this" Dayu mischievously smirked. Witnessing Master Xandred unleash his wrath on someone else always made her day.

"He doesn't have to know. Not if i can do something about it!" Octoroo replied, handing an ancient script over to Dayu.

"Seems like you have a plan. What is this?" she inquired, pointing at the foreign piece of paper she held in her hands.

"Oh ah ooooh! According to this script, there was a time where a samurai ranger joined forces with the wind academy ninjas to help defeat an evil dark lord that was very powerful back then.

The dark lord stole the samurai's morpher and used it to open an abyss full of vicious monsters, but when he was defeated by the rangers they re-used the morpher to seal the monsters back inside.

If we can re-open the abyss, we might get ourselves a new army far more powerful than our pathetic Moogers!"

"Interesting...one thing though, where are you going to find that morpher? And how are you going to get it?"

"It is mentioned in the script that the powers of that previous morpher are transmitted to the successor holders of it.

Oh! there's a warning here that says each person can use it once only, either for the opening or the sealing. There seems to be a missing page here, but i don't think it matters. We already know everything we need to know"

Dayu was having suspecisions of whether this plan was actually going to work, given their past failed attempts at regaining more powers.

"You still haven't told me how you're going to get your hands on that morpher"

"Oh ah ooooh! Patience Dayu. I have contacted an old friend of mine who is surely going to get the job done"

"Huh, i doubt it very much. These rangers practically sleep with their morphers attached to their hips" Dayu sarcastically remarked, looking at a view of the Sanzo river as another thought struck her mind.

"What happens if a person uses the morpher's power more than once?" she wondered rather loudly.

"If it doesn't kill you the first time, it sure will in the second" Octoroo answered with a fearful voice.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mentor J.I was roaming around in the Shiba house, trying to observe Mike without being noticed. He knew for a fact that staying behind must've affected the spunky Samurai's feelings more than he was letting on, and he just wanted to make sure his student was doing ok.

When he reached the garden, what he saw made him stare with a look of disbelieve etched across his features. A few feet away from him, Mike was practising power symbols.

As much as it disturbed Mentor, he was happy that Mike was doing something productive with his time.

"What are you practising Mike?" pale green orbs stared right back at him as the young boy formed an answer.

"This is just a surprise i've been working on for Emily"

J.I smiled warmly at the green ranger's kind natured soul. This boy could be quite the trouble maker and had his fair share of pranks, but beneath his sneaky attitude he bears a heart of gold.

He remembered when Antonio first joined the Samurais, Mike accepted him right away and welcomed him aboard on the team. Yes, Mike had an innocence to him that never ceased to amaze the dojo master. A child's spirit one could safely say.

"Would you mind telling me about it? I might be of help to you"

Mike seemed reluctant. He wanted to do this for Emily on his own, but that would be very selfish of him for the sooner this thing is done, the better.

"I've been working on it for a while now. Its a slightly developed healing symbol. I figured if i could assemble it, Emily could use it to slowly get Serena up on her feet"

"That's very thoughtful of you Mike" Mentor patted Mike's shoulder proudly.

"Its not as easy as it looks though Mentor. What i have right now is not sophisticated enough to be used repeatedly, or has enough power to fully heal her.

But! it should be strong enough to carry on most of the work with a few minor side effects lingering from her sickness"

"Well Mike, sometimes one chance might be all that you need" the tanned skin ranger firmly nodded, getting back to work with his new profound confidence.

Mentor surveyed his surroundings. Books and scripts littered the bench next to Mike. He's never seen him this serious about something.

"For his sake he better returns everything back to its place" He said with a half smile and then took one last look at Mike before he left for some relaxation time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Honey, could you get the door please?" a middle aged woman asked her husband while she was washing the dishes. In her mind, she wondered who could be visiting them at this time, because they weren't expecting anyone at the moment.

"Sure thing sweetheart" came back her husband's reply. Once he reached the door, he yelled from behind it.

"Who is it?" no one answered.

"Hello?" still there was no answer. The tall man frowned and opened the door, only to find himself engulfed in a tight hug with blonde curly locks surrounding his face.

"Surprise!" the person in front of him exclaimed, and he couldn't help it when his eyes welled with tears as he held his daughter closer to him and breathed in her scent.

"Emmy bear, oh god I missed you so much"

the girl pulled away and wiped her own tears of joy.

"I missed you too daddy"

He glanced at Emily's right side and noticed a young man standing a few inches away from her.

"And who is this gentleman over here?"

Emily grinned and pulled Jayden next to her.

"Daddy, I would like you to meet Jayden, our red ranger"

"Pleasure to meet you sir"

Jayden dropped his backpack and offered his hand politely. Emily's father took the initiative and shook Jayden's hand affectionately.

"No, the pleasure is all mine Jayden"

"Daddy, I hope you don't mind, I invited Jayden over to stay with us a little" Emily mentioned.

"It is no trouble at all M. Come on, lets get you all settled inside, its awfully cold out there!"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Back at the Shiba house, Clocks dinged announcing the arrival of midnight. Mentor J.I rubbed between his eyes once he took off his glasses, then he tucked away the book he was reading.

"Its getting late, I better go check on Mike again"

The Mentor headed straight to the garden where Mike was practising earlier on. He winced as the cold December air greeted his skin and sent shivers through it.

"I should've worn a coat" Mentor said to no one in particular. Once he made it to the spot, he suddenly became alarmed and approached Mike as fast as he could.

"Good heavens Michael! It is freezing outside!" the samurai master concluded that Mike must have fallen asleep on the canvas when he was practising the healing symbol power. Mentor touched his skin, and it was indeed as cold as a popsicle.

"You're always a handful aren't you?" he spoke to the sleeping figure leaning in front of him.

The old man went back inside to retrieve a blanket and when he came back he slowly draped it on top of his youngest student

"May you have a good night, Mike"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

So! Please leave me your reviews, i wanna know what u think or whst u'd like to see happening. It could give me a more twisted aspect to my story :D remember, a happy author is a faster story 0:)


End file.
